The Black Butterfly
by SunnyTaiyo
Summary: Noone knows Mikan's past, Hotaru helped her lock it away. But now her worst nightmare is coming true, Her past has found her. will her friends be able to find out what dark secrets lie in Mikans past before it's too late? Can they still stop her?
1. Prologue

**The "Black Butterfly"**

_Prologue_

Falling.

My energy. My Alice. Bursting out from me, flowing around me, consuming me. I can feel it starting to burn me. I've used too much. I should stop now but I can't. I can't forgive this person, never. I have to do this, I have to stop them before they can hurt the ones I love again.

Why did it have to come to this?

I miss this person because I remember. We used to play, laugh and love. We used to be a happy family. Then they took it all away from me, this person killed the people I loved, my family, our family. How could they be so cruel?

No. I have to focus. I have to get rid of this person so they won't take away the people I love anymore. Because this person is evil they want to murder the people I love. So I have to stop them, no matter how much I want things to be the way they used to be, I cannot stop now, cannot show mercy because they didn't show mercy when they killed all those people.

I have to protect all my friends. They are my family now.

They are trying to repel my Alice with their Fire Alice. But it is useless, I will not give up. I have to be strong even if it kills me.

I am using too much of my Alice I am burning, Dying. But I cannot stop.

I will die knowing I have protected them.

"MIKAN! NO!" Hotaru I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 1  Change

**Note**

These events really differ from the storyline of the gakuen Alice manga. As in it doesn't follow the main storyline AT ALL. It is set a few years ahead of the story and you'll just have to pretend all the major events in the manga haven't really happened in this story (Also Mikan has a different background and family compared to the real manga – which you will discover as this story goes on) It basically follows on from right at the beginning of the manga when the storyline was just about Mikan trying to adapt to life in the academy, but a few years in the future.

**Ages**

**All the main characters in mikans year are 14 (mikan, natusme, hotaru, luca, curly, etc.)**

**The adults are adults (dont know their real ages lol)**

**Key**

_Memories/Flashbacks or Dreams_

**-Character Point of View-**

"Speech"

Character thoughts/narration

**Chapter 1 **

_**Change**_

_**-Mikan-**_

_Those eyes, looking straight through me, burning me. Burning with madness and hatred. Those eyes which I have seen a thousand times, I know these eyes, they are evil._

_Those eyes are the last thing I see, forever etched in my brain. _

_Before IT happens. _

_The fire, overwhelming, consuming, burning. Unable to break free I am suddenly burning, bound by this spell, I am going to die._

_Mother? Father? ... Brother?_

_Where are my mother and father? Is my brother safe? Surely she wouldn't hurt him? Would she? I can hear screams, they sound desperate and scared. Someone is screaming I should find them! Coughing someone is choking I need to save them! I need to help these people but I cannot because my mind is blurring and my vision is fading, my lungs and throat hurt and I cannot remember why._

_It is only when I start hearing him cry I start to remember, start to realise what's really going on. I hear my little brother crying in his cot unable to defend himself, not knowing how. My mother is choking, her and father are lying on the floor. Why isn't Mother using her Alice to protect us?_

_My screams._

_I remember now, everything rushes back. It's crystal clear, but I am still confused. I am surrounded by flames they are burning me; I can only just see my mother and father behind the flames. Their eyes are closed, they are ... Unconscious? Ugh the smoke is too hazy I can barely see._

_But just beyond them I can make out the shape of the cot. My little brother, helpless, too young to know. How do I get to them? Save them? Why is this happening? Why would she do this?_

_The flames are too strong, Burning. I'm burning It feels like I am sinking into the darkness. It's like being forced to fall asleep. The smoke consumes me. I lost._

_..._

_Ugh my head hurts and my skin hurts, like i have cuts everywhere. I look behind me, to the House behind us. Fire tearing it apart. The man carrying me away. Away from my family._

_No! "NO!"_

"_MAMA, PAPA! NOOOO! STOP IT I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"_

_His voice "You're safe now! It's ok! I got you! Stop it you can't go back in there!"_

"_NO I HAVE TO SAVE THEM"_

_Then I see the house cave in "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_All those voices "They're already gone!" "There is nothing you could have done!"_

"_It wasn't your fault!" Lies._

_Suddenly the picture changes and all I can see is her face._

_She smiles at me with that same evil smile, the smug smile of the person who killed my family._

_Her hand reaches out for me..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bolting upright I clasp my face in my hands and feel the sweat on my cheek. Panting, gasping for air. Trying to remember it was only a dream. A horribly real dream. That same dream haunting me again, When I came to this school I stopped having that dream and I thought I could finally be free for once... Of course not. It will haunt me forever reminding me of who I really am.

I am not sweating anymore; I can remember where I am. That was just so real! Because I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"Mikan!" House-keeper shouts bursting into the room. "Mercy-me are you k'ay?"

"Yes Takahashi-san, sorry I just had a bad dream" I try to calm her raising my hands in a calming gesture.

"I been working here for 10 years and darned if that ain't the loudest scream I heard, you've probably woken half the li'lns!" "My my" she says to me, as if I should be arrested for it.

"Sorry" *sweatdrop*

"Oh, never mind dear, what on earth could you have been dreaming to make you scream like that!"

I couldn't tell her, I can never tell anyone "Oh Curly told a scary story today and it got into my dreams" I laugh nervously. Hopefully she'll buy it.

She stares at me for a while, what is she thinking? Does she suspect something? I can't read her expression because she's a robot darn!

"Say ... you look sorta like that girl..." Children in the other rooms start screaming "Ahh! Oh dear!" she worriedly rushes out the room to get them off to sleep again.

I sigh as my head hits the pillow. I cover my forehead with the back of my hand and stare at the ceiling. What was she going to say? That I look like my ... no she couldn't possibly know her, right?

Ugh! I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep after that nightmare. I jump out of bed and go downstairs to the dorm kitchen.

Although I've been promoted to a single star room I'm still next to children, turns out there are even little children who are single stars.

Reaching for the glasses I jump and drop it as I hear a startling sound behind me.

"Ahh Natsume Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bending down to pick up the broken pieces

"You wouldn't have jumped if you weren't up to something ... stripy pants" he states lifting the back of my nightgown up with his foot.

LIFTING MY NIGHTGOWN UP!

"NATSUME!" I go to slap him but end up cutting my foot on a piece of broken glass

"Ow ow ow! Eek it hurts!" hoping around in circles gripping my foot.

"Ugh sit down or you'll cut the other foot" So I sit on the chair next to be tears bubbling in my eyes. It hurt. "What are you doing here anyway, this dorm isn't anywhere near yours!" after all being a principle he wouldn't consider himself worthy enough of sleeping near common stars, Jerk.

"I was visiting Luca" Oh yeh, Luca had been sick for 2 days in his room with a bug that was spreading round the school. He reached into the medicine cupboard and gets a wipe and bandage out. Ugh "I don't need your help jerk!"

"Just shut up stripy"

So we sit there in silence whilst he bandages my foot. Much to my discomfort. "Anyway aren't you the one sneaking around" He says.

Sigh "I wasn't sneaking around I just had a nightmare and it's left me on edge"

"What about ghosts and monsters under your bed" He said slightly scaring me with the evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't be stupid I'm not a kid anymore, it's more like perverts who try to see my panties!"

"It's not my fault your always flashing them and if you're so grown up why are you wearing such childish panties" He exclaims sarcastically

I can feel myself blushing like a tomato. "I wasn't expecting someone to be peeking at them at this hour! Besides why are you visitng this late?" It must be against school rules, Maybe I can get payback from this by ratting him out...

"... I couldn't sleep" He sighs

"Oh" My face softens remembering. I know he has a hard time, having to do work for the dangerous abilities class and what people think of him haunts him, all those names they call him.

"Natsume ... for what it's worth I don't think you're a bad person, you always try to protect people"

"What would you know" He glares at me with those eyes. But I do know.

"I may not understand you all that much but I have seen evil, and I know your definitely not that" I stare at him and his gaze changes locking with mine, I can't turn away from those eyes as if I could fall into them. Wait what am I thinking?

He walks to the doorway and pauses. "You should wear the peach ones with ribbon more ... they suit you better" he mumbles and turns away to walk out.

I laugh "I never knew you were a lace kind of guy Natsume" I smile at him, It's nice being able to joke like this, this is my home and my friends are my family, Natsume too even if he can be a jerk sometimes.

He turns and glares at me, as he turns away I swear he had a small smile and a light blush.

I get my milk and head up to my room I should at least try to get some sleep, that run in with Natsume has calmed me a bit. Since I first came here a few years ago me and Natsume have grown closer, I don't know if we have just become more mature or if I am building up a tolerance to his teasing but I guess I consider him, Luca, Curly and all my other class mates really good friends now. Walking along the landing at the top of the stairs Takahashi-san is busy in the room next to mine reading a story to a child to get them to go to sleep. Sigh. It must be nice to be a child again.

* * *

><p>... Ugh what is that annoying noise! Slamming my hand down on the clock on my bedside table I slowly come back to awareness. As much as I want to sleep in all day I need to get up and go to school, Narumi-sensei said we would have a new ethics teacher today, it's exciting!<p>

"Hotaru!" I shout running over to her table in the cafeteria "Good morning!" *BAKA!*

EEEHHHHH! "Why'd you shoot me!"

"He he she's working on her latest invention and doesn't want to be disturbed don't take it personally Mikan" The robot Mikan explains.

"WAHH! You're so mean Hotaru!" I cry resigning myself to the seat opposite her with my single-star breakfast.

"Hey!" Exclaims Prez jogging merrily over to our table and waving. Following behind him is Natsume and ... LUCA! "Guess who's better!" Prez gestures to Luca as they all sit down at our table with their breakfasts.

"Yay, glad to hear your better again Luca, Welcome back!" We all greet Luca. Hotaru nods her head in a form of acknowledging his existence, her eyes never once straying from her work. Geez she can be so unsociable sometimes.

"Yes, Thank you" He replies, a slight blush concerning his cheeks. Hmm, maybe he still has a little bit of the flu left? Poor Luca.

"I hear we have a new Ethics teacher today, Miss Woods. I hear she is really nice, I can't wait to see her" Trust Prez to know everything!

"Well we have her first period so we'll soon find out" Luca says with a warm smile.

"Eeeeee I'm so excited I bet shes really smart and friendly and beautiful!" I let my imagination run wild, Before being hit on the head harshly by Hotaru and told off for being too loud.

Being in the academy 24/7 means not much changes so when something does you can be sure everyone will be excited about it. We soon finished off our breakfasts chattering about this and that and all walked to form time eagerly anticipating the arrival of the mystery teacher...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so a short first chapter but i wanted to get it up asap xD i had pretty much abandoned writing this story - being in my last year of school means that ive had to focus on that alot, but i looked on here out of curiostity and saw i had 5 reviews of people asking me to continue the story! i was amazed i got ANY reviews, let alone 5! i was so warmed i just had to post it! (i pretty much had already written the first chapter) and i still have the story in my head so i think im gonna try to finish it and see how it goes XD so exciting! So thankyou to those people who commented:<strong>

**shade sakura knight**

**Princes Mei Mikan**

**lifeisagame7**

**Meryq**

**sEcretmiNdLoLITA**

**Wait up for chapter 2 to find out who the mystery teacher is! could she be friend or foe?**


End file.
